Bhad Bhabies: Bhad Meets Evil
by Stephanie.bby
Summary: Tired of life taking advantage of her, Emma teams up with a new girl she was once enemies with to get revenge on several people in their lives. Naturally they decide to go on a killing spree, while trying to cover their tracks, and keep their new friendship from breaking. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. A Reason To Kill

My name is Emma motherfuckin Ross. I'm the oldest of a bunch of annoying siblings. I live with them, my stupid parents, and my whorish slut nanny. Some of them say I'm am evil little girl which is complete bullshit because I'm not little and I wouldn't say I'm necessarily evil. Maybe I'm a little mean to everyone but not evil. Suddenly I heard my horny nanny's heels clack up the stairs. I quickly put on some music, plugged in my headphones and starts loudly singing as she knocked on the door.

"Emma!"

"I'VE BEEN HERE ALL NIGHT, I'VE BEEN HERE ALL DAY."

"Dinner!"

"AND BOY, GOT ME WALKING SIDE TO SIDE." My dumbass forgot to lock the door and she walked in.

"Hey dumb bitch I know you hear me," she said yanking my headphones out my year.

"Jessie, give me my fucking headphones back."

"You can get these back out of the crack in my ass," she saracastically said dangeling them over my head. "Guess what we're having for dinner?"

"Judging by the pepperoni on your nipples, pizza?"

"Maybe."

"I hope its not as cummy as last time. It had your pussy all over it."

"So? Someone likes it. Hey Luke! You want some pepperoni?" she said walking out the door.

"Stupid fucking bitch," I yelled a little louder than I wanted to and she turned around.

"Luke hang on a sec. Whatcha say Em?"

"I said STUPID, FUCKING, BITCH!" She took a pocket knife out her booty shorts pocket and tackled me to the bed.

"I would shut the fuck up, I own you." She slit my neck with the knife, and I started bleeding while she walked away.

"Someone help me. Luke! Ravi! Zuri! Bring a towel please!" A was scream and in pain until Ravi came to my rescue, with a towel and huge bandage. "Omg thanks bro." He even help stitch my neck up. Good thing that didn't kill me.

"I owe you one Ravi." I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. I layed down on the bed to realize the fact that some bitch just stabbed me.

I waited until it was midnight, and everyone was asleep, to go downstairs to grab a kitchen knife with a sharp blade. I was still furious at Jessie and at the moment felt like a serial killer. I was just and tired of her slutty, devious ways and for 5 years this bitch has been nothing but a pain in my ass. I wasn't sure if I wanted to kill her, but when I walked into her room and saw sleep with her pussy out, i completely lost it. I ran over to her and put a ball gag she had lying around in her mouth then proceed to stab her a good 8 times on her stomach and boobs. Afterwards I carved the word slut into her stomach. I slammed the knife into the wall next to the door and walked out.

I knew that no one would find out till morning before we went to school, so I got up and left early. Killing Jessie gave me a sudden thrill to kill more people. People that have done me wrong. Or maybe I could just kill people because I want to. Somewhat of an evil agenda.

I had to hurry to my first hour to avoid Luke, Ravi, and Zuri. I got there about 10 minutes early to the sight of new this new girl I fuckin hate, Danielle, sucking my ex boyfriends huge black dick in the middle of the class. My anger went double the level if should have went. I tackled her off the desk, into the teachers desk in the front.

"Yo Emma what the fuck hoe?"

"Shut up Tre. I'll talk to you in a minute." I grabbed this bitch hair and started ripping it off as hard as I could.

"I don't who the fuck you are but you don't know who you messin with bitch." Danielle scratched hard at my arm with her long pointy nails, and my arm started bleeding. By now, tons of people have peeked inside the room watching the fight go down. A fight I refused to lose. I got up and slammed Danielle to the wall.

"Why the fuck are you sucking his dick?"

"Because his dick taste good, and his cum, bich," she said as she spit cum on my face. I punched her straight in the jaw to make her fall to the ground. I charged to Tre and grabbed him by his shirt.

"So you want to tell me why her lips were all over your dick?"

"Bitch we broke up, you trippin trippin. I let any hoe suck the dick if she want it. BBC open 24 hours a day, everyday."

"I didn't tell you I was done with your dick, did I Tre?"

"Well I was done with yo pussy."

"That's my dick. I'll bite and suck the fuck out of it when I feel like.

"Get up off of me before my squad kill you."

"I'm not worried about those niggas or you. We'll finish this later." I let go just as the teacher walked in to Danielle on the floor. He helped her to the school nurse, and the other students later came into the class.

"Alright class, take your seats. Um before we get started, would anyone like to explain how or when she got hurt." I gave an evil glare at Tre when I saw him raise his hand out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes Tre?"

"She uh fell and hit the corner of the table sir." He mouthed to me I got you. I gave him the finger and turned around, when the principal over the speaker called me down to his office. My best friend Rosie poked me on the side.

"You got in trouble again?"

"Probably not. We'll see." The teacher dissmissed me and I took of the panties under my dress. I walked through the door and threw my panties at his face.

"Hey baby. I missed you."

"Hello Emma," he said avoiding all my kisses. "We need to actually talk really quick."

"Ok. About what?" I asked leaned in a chair with my legs spread.

"Look Emma please, I'm really fighting temptation here."

"Well whats so tempting about me?"

"I feel like you're got... got so much bigger, that I could just fuck it right now. He dragged me behind his desk and clapped me harder than ever. Of course, fun was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Oh shit its probably my wife, I forgot my lunch, get under the desk." I got under and he sat with the dick out for me to suck on under the table.

"Come in."

"Hey babe, you forgot you're lunch at home silly."

"Oh yeah, uh thanks."

"Whatcha doin?"

"Um nothing important." I bit the tip of his dick, and he let out a little moan while I chuckled.

"Oh ok, I'll go then."

"Bye honey. That was close."

"I was wondering why I tasted her makeup on your dick. I thought you weren't fucking her anymore?"

"It's complicated. But please just sit in the chair. Spread out, get naked, whatever just sit." I went to go sit down but kept my dress on because it was really tight around my ass.

"Here it is straight up Emma. You're still failing."

"What!? What the fuck have I been sucking your tiny ass dick for if you can't pass me?"

"I could have helped you get away with it, but you hardly do anything so it would look way to supscious."

"Go to the computer and look closely for a loophole." He started changing my grades and saw a knife out the corner of my eye.

"Emma really, its impossible."

I held the knife up to his neck. "Change my fucking grades or else. Get close to the screen and look hard." He kept lookin and realized when I had enough. I stabbed him through the back of his head. He died almost immediately once I pulled the knife back. He fell to the floor, and I licked the blood of the knife and threw it on the ground.

I cracked the door open and saw Tre walking to the bathroom. I grabbed a stapler and followed him very quietly to avoid loud noices with my heels. I got in while he was at th sink. I sneaked up behind him in the mirror. "Boo." He let out a quick scream, and I shoved him to the ground.

"Wow you're a weak little nigga aren't you. I can't believe I let you explore my guts." I stood him up and pressed him hard to the wall. "How dare you try to snitch on me."

"It was a bad idea, I know, I fucked up but what was I supposed to do?"

"You knew too late. They say snitches get stitches, but I'm willing to substitute." I forcrd the stapler to Tre's forehead and smash the button about 7 times. I took a heel off and used the sharp spike to cut around the pereminter of his face. He fell to the ground and I took his pants off, to lick off the last bit of cum he had on his dick. I really felt different, but energized. Until I saw Danielle peeking through the window in the nurses office as I walked out the bathroom.


	2. A Plan For Revenge

I covered my face and ran outside. I saw Tre's car in the school parking lot and used the keys I took from Tre's pocket. I floored it out the lot, all the way to the penthouse. I finally got to my room and locked the door. I was kind of exhausted from the running. I then heard a knock on my door, just when thought I was alone at last.

"Emma, its Luke. Open up."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Just open up." I unlocked the door and he came in to sit on the bed. "What are you doing here Emma?"

"Well I guess I just didn't feel well so I came home. Why are you here?"

"I stayed home today. I found Jessie unresponsive in her room this morning. I called 911. They took her to the hospital and said she had about a 4% chance of survival. I was so sad. She was supposed to give me head tonight.

"Uh that's great and all but I really hope she makes it. Could you please just leave right now. I just need time to myself."

"Alright, I'll go. I'm meeting some girl, who skipped class to come here." He left to go to the lobby. I got really angry and punched the wall. I though this bitch was dead. She doesn't deserve to have the slightest chance to live. The only thing to keep me from being bored was to spy on my brother.

I headed downstairs to the lobby to find Luke. He was talking to Tony while watching the door. I hid behind the plastic plants. Of fucking course, the girl he was meeting was Danielle. They made out and a bunch of other shit. Danielle went back outside for a moment so I seized an opportunity.

"Luke come here."

"What?" I pulled him over to the chairs.

"Take your dick out. We're fuckin right here and right now. Sit!"

"But my friend is..." I covered his mouth shut.

"I know since we were kids how much you wanted this. Fuck me. Fuck me. Oh fuck." He didn't hold back from giving me all of his inches. Danielle finally came back.

"Luke what the fuck? Who is this?" I turned around, and she got angry.

"Hey Danielle, miss me? Luke has such a big fucking dick, and its all mine."

"You bitch!" She tackled me down to the floor, and choked me. "Listen hoe. I don't play that shit and I'm sick of your shit. I saw you kill Tre. People will find out."

"Danielle get off of her."

"Shut the fuck up Luke. To think I actually wanted to fuck. I would be down for a threesome but of course it had to be this bitch." I finally kicked her back enough to get up.

"It's not my fault he loves my fat ass. But Luke I can't believe you've been sneaking out with her for how long?"

"A month or two."

"Ok Luke, how long have you been fucking Emma?"

"5 years. Best step sister ever."

"I'm leaving." Danielle stormed out the lobby.

"Luke, her pussy was on your dick in my mouth. Fuck you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you two hated each other."

"We're going upstairs. Pronto." I forced Luke into the elevator. We walked into the penthouse with Ravi and Zuri sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys where have you been?" Zuri asked.

"I was just smacking some common sense into your brother."

"That I can assure you, he does not have."

"I know Ravi. I know. Lets go Luke, upstairs." I held Luke's arm up the stairs into my room, and locked the door.

"Alright Luke, you're going to lick my pussy while you're held at knife point until I tell you stop."

"I don't want to, you can't force me."

"You'll do what I say and like it. You owe me big time."

"I'll call out rape."

"You really want to snitch on the girl with a knife in her hand? Besides, you will never have any idea what it feels like to be raped. Come here, lick my pussy while I tell you a story." I layed down on the bed and lifted my dress up. Luke came over and sat on his knees on the floor.

"Ok, so basically when this happened I was still a only child and you haven't shown up yet. My parents started bringing nannys around because of this. I was about 8 or 9 years old, and I was home alone. Well I had Bertram but he was a bigger lazy fuck than ever."

"Yeah I still miss him, its been a year since his death."

"Did I say stop licking? Do you want to lose your life?" He quickly started licking again. "Aw shit. So basically, I was just playing with my toys, when the elevator dinged. I came out my room to see a man in a mask with a gun. He shot at me so I ran back to into my room and hid in the closet. He found me right away and threw me on the bed. He yanked my pajama pants off and well, pretty much fucked the life out of me. I didn't even know anything about my pussy yet. He came all over my lifeless body, and that's all I know. No one ever found out who did it. Ok Luke, you can stop now and leave."

"Emma, I'm so sorry that happened to you. How come you never told anyone?"

"It's a time in my life I try to forget. Until today. I want to find that motherfucker, and you're going to help, because you're still not off the hook, unless you want to end up like Tre."

"Who's Tre?"

"Exactly. Now get the fuck out. I've got shit to do."


End file.
